1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a dust removal system, an image capture device and a dust removal vibration method thereof, and more particularly to the dust removal system, the image capture device and the dust removal vibration method thereof capable of directly detecting amplitudes of transparent objects, and then determining a way how a vibration generating module generates amplitudes to remove dust by vibration.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
With the advent of the digital era and technological advances, changeable lens digital cameras, such as digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, are becoming at popular selling prices and thus are becoming prerequisite 3C products for persons. The changeable lens digital camera has advantages of high image qualities, provides demand for various objectives of taking pictures and has a lens that can be replaced with one having a suitable focal length. However, when the lens is replaced, dust or other materials could pass into the inside of the changeable lens digital camera and could be attached to an image sensor. Thus, multiples ashy points could be shown on images and are led to affect picture qualities and user's mood. Besides, the above situation could happen due to dust or other materials attached to the inside of an image capture lens or glass at the outside.
In the prior art, a vibrating element is provided to vibrate an image sensor or glass of an image capture lens such that dust or other materials can fall off from the image sensor or the glass of the image capture lens. For dust removal, the vibrating element vibrates the image sensor or the glass of the image capture lens in suitable amplitudes that can be adjusted by a microprocessor based on driving signals of the vibrating element. However, in accordance with the above method, the best vibration can be generated by the vibrating element fabricated with errors only if adjusted. Furthermore, the suitable amplitudes of the vibrating element may not be those of the image sensor or the glass of the image capture lens. Accordingly, the amplitudes of the vibrating element, even if adjusted to suitable ones, may not be those of the image sensor or the glass of the image capture lens. The vibrating element is typically a piezoelectric material that is subject to having different amplitudes with a temperature varying. In the case, a temperature detector should be additionally arranged to detect a temperature of the vibrating element such that a compensation value is generated to correct vibrating conditions. However, with regards to this method, additional elements and circuits are needed and thus are led to be large obstructions of miniaturizing products.
In order to improve the above disadvantages and industrial application, a dust removal system, image capture device and dust removal vibration method thereof is proposed.